Nemesis
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Kayla thinks she can resist Punk. CMPunkxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

A/N: A CM Punk smut shot. Loosely based off of _One Track _Mind by Papa Roach. Enjoy pervs! ;)

* * *

><p><em>You are my nemesis the one I can't resist.<em>

He had her pressed up against the wall, exactly where he wanted her. He twirled the ends of her dark locks around his index finger, while his other hand was flat against the wall. A licentious smirk on his face as he watched her squirm under his gaze. She was exactly where he wanted her; transfixed with his every movement.

"Looks like hell has frozen over." Punk leaned down, whispering in her ear.

Swallowing hard, Kayla closed and opened her eyes, trying to ignore the sensation of his breath against her neck. The thought of being with him annoyed her and greatly excited her. Would she ever let him know that? No way.

"Nothing has happened and nothing will." Kayla responded in as strong of a voice as she could muster. "This means nothing."

"You're with me, in my room, are you not?"

"I'm leaving."

Punk shrugged, backing away from her. With the small wave of his hand he gestured for her to leave. If she was as strong willed as she was trying to be, Kayla could walk away from him and not turn back.

"By all means. Nobody is stopping you, Princess."

Her heart started to race as she tried to walk away. Forcing herself to leave was proving to be hard. The signals her brain was sending to her legs weren't being heard. Instead, her green eyes focused on the man before her. His eyes shining with lust and his lips turned into a smile. Despite her bravado of being annoyed with him and his overall presence, Kayla couldn't bring herself to go.

"That's what I thought."

"Damn you!" She exclaimed with her back against the wall.

Tucking his hands into his back pockets, he looked at her. The frustration was clearly written on her face. He just couldn't tell if she was frustrated with her attraction for him or by the situation.

"I know you can't resist me."

Her breath got caught in her throat as her eyes locked on him. Curious green eyes travelled down his body, drinking in every inch of him. Overtime he had folded his arms across his chest, his biceps bulging underneath is Rancid hoodie. His jeans rested on his lower body perfectly.

"I can too."

A laugh escaped from his lips at her words. Punk wasn't a fool. He had seen the way her eyes moved up and down his frame. The way she subconsciously bit her lip didn't go unnoticed by him either. Kayla wanted him and she couldn't come to grips with it. Knowing that was her denial was her weakness made everything all the more better for him.

"Really?" He stepped towards her, closing the space between them. "I don't think you can."

At one point, he was in her position. The very sight of her annoyed him. Honestly, it still did. But, he did have an attraction to her, a sexual one if you will. Impure thoughts about Kayla drove him up the wall until he couldn't fight it anymore. Before he knew it, he started bugging her more. Making unnecessary advances on her. Any little thing he knew she hated about him, he exaggerated upon.

"You would have left by now, Kayla." His arms wrapped around her waist. "Here you are, still in my room, in my arms. Truth is, we both can't stand each other. I _know_ you hate me. That you can't fathom the thought of being with someone like me. My tattoos sicken you and my personality turns you off. Still you have an attraction to me. There's no use in denying it. I can see it your eyes."

Jolts of electricity swam through her body, causing her to shiver under his touch. Her tongue slowly dragged across her lower lip as she tried to figure out how he knew her so well. Punk being inside her head didn't sit well. At the same time, it excited her. Never did she think she would be here with him.

"I don't hate you, I _loathe_ you. Your smart ass comments piss me off. Oh and this 'holier than thou attitude' you have is obnoxious." Kayla finally snapped. "Punk you are the most selfish human being on the planet!"

"It turns you on."

"No, it doesn't."

Her low voice and labored breaths betrayed her.

"Mmm, you're sexy when you're in denial."

Kayla made the mistake of looking up at him and she knew she was putty in his hands. He could have her do anything now. It was getting even harder to resist him.

"Stop." The brunette weakly protested.

The Chicago native shook his head back and forth before slowly lowering his head down to hers. His lips pressed to hers, sending bolts of excitement throughout his entire being.

"Try. To. Stop. Me." Punk got out between kisses.

She couldn't fight it anymore. She kissed him back as her hands eagerly worked the zipper of his hoodie down. Moaning into his mouth, she started working the unneeded material off his torso.

"I can't." Kayla groaned, her hands tugging his shirt upwards. "Damn it, Punk."

He would have her repeating those words in a much different context. Shoving her hands away from him, he had her back pressed up against the wall as he worked his lips along her jawline, down her neck, and across her throat. His lips worked across her collarbone as Kayla struggled to get her shirt off.

"I'll make this quick." He muttered, pulling her shirt over her head.

The bulge in his pants tightened when he saw that she was braless. His lips quickly working on one breast while his hand massaged the other.

"Punk." She moaned, chewing on her lip.

The sensations she was feeling were unbelievable as she felt herself grow hot. Small gasps were coming out her full lips as he continued to work lower down her body, his hands pulling her jeans down her legs.

"You ready, Princess?" He looked up at her, tearing her panties off.

His tongue connected with her center, her hips bucking towards his mouth instantly. His tongue ring hit every sensitive nerve in her folds. Arching her back off the wall, her moans grew louder. Her heart was racing and she could feel herself contracting.

"God, right there." Kayla moaned, looking down at him. "Fuck."

Punk found himself intoxicated by her taste. Forget about going slow, he couldn't help it. She was way better than he could have ever imagined. When her hands tangled in his hair, he knew she was close. Struck with a wonderful idea, he pulled away from her, a smirk on his face.

"Say my name."

"Don't stop, please." Kayla groaned, her chest falling between heavy breaths. "Please, keep going."

He took his hand and started rubbing his index finger across her slit, tempting her to burst. He kept repeating his words, willing her to call out to him.

"Ahh Punk!" She finally caved. "Please, Punk, finish it. I, oh God, yes!"

That was it, she came the second his mouth connected with her center again. He licked up her juices eagerly, wanting to get on with the rest of the night. They were far from over. He was going to keep her up all night.

"At a girl." He whispered, rising to his feet. "That's my girl."

He pressed his lips to hers, groaning when Kayla bit on his lower lip, gaining entrance into his mouth. Her small hands worked his zipper down. Getting down on her knees, she worked his pants down his legs, pulling his boxers down in the process. Kayla ran her hand up and down his length, eyes connected with his.

"Kayla." Punk groaned, resting his palms against the wall.

She took him in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down his length. Every now and then, she would look up at him to see that he had his head thrown back in pleasure. His moans were turning into growls causing the brunette to go even faster. Kayla wanted him to explode inside her mouth.

He brought his gaze down to her, watching how she worked him up. Punk could feel his muscles tightening, telling him that he was close. Her mouth was exactly like he thought it would.

"That's it." Punk groaned, bringing one of his hands to the back of head. "Good girl. Finish me off."

Pulling him out of her mouth, Kayla looked up at him, allowing him to watch her swallow his contents. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she started wiping away at her lips. Slowly, she brought her fingers to her lips, sucking on them.

That was it. He was ready for more. When he lowered her back to the hotel with him, he thought he would be the one in control. He thought he could resist his urges, but she was really beginning to show him up. He helped her up to her feet, quickly picking her up, he brought them over to the bed.

"You ready for more?"

Kayla pushed herself up the bed as Punk followed her. The animalistic look in his eyes scared and excited her. It made the brunette crave even more of what he had.

Hovering over his prey, he crashed his lips to hers as she nudged her legs apart. With no warning, he pushed himself into her, setting the pace. Quickly pulling out, but slowly pushing in.

Kayla's back arched off the bed as she pleaded for more. She wanted it harder. Resisting wasn't the problem anymore. Now, it was her self control. She tried to slow the pace down so that they could keep going. Her fingernails dug into his back, hoping he would get the hint.

"Princess." Punk hissed. "Oh god! You feel so good."

"Damn it, Punk!" Kayla moaned, her head thrashing from side to side. "Please. Oh God! Right there!"

He smirked when he knew his prediction would come true. Somehow, he shrugged her hands off his back and had them pinned above her head. Punk's head was thrown back in pure passion as he felt the mood get more intense.

Noticing that he was distracted, Kayla flipped so that he was underneath her. It was his hands that were pinned above his head now. Kayla was in control, setting the pace. The slow pace she wanted so that these feelings would last.

"You're a dirty son of a bitch, Punk." She whispered in his ear. "Dirty, dirty boy. God, you feel so good."

He broke his wrists out of Kayla's weak grasp, flipping so that she was back on the bottom. Kayla tightening around his shaft told him that she was close and he could feel himself twitching against her walls.

"You're mine, Kayla?" He groaned. "Huh? Are you?"

"Oh God, yes!" She moaned, climaxing.

"You're mine, Princess." Punk moaned, reaching his own point of ecstasy.

Kayla snuggled into Punk's side, her fingers lightly tracing the tattoo on his stomach. They had brought each other to new heights. Ones neither probably even knew existed.

"Punk.."

"Kayla." He whispered, finally catching his breath. "I don't think this is over."

"I don't think so either."

"Same time tomorrow?" Punk asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

Smirking, Kayla wrapped her hand around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. She wanted more of him now, not later on. If her response wasn't any indication of what she wanted, then Punk would have been a fool to not understand.

_You got me right where you want me._

* * *

><p>AN: :)


End file.
